thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
South Vietnam
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 95%; vertical-align: top;"|'Motto' Tổ quốc – Danh dự – Trách nhiệm (1954–1967) (Fatherland – Honour – Duty) Tổ quốc – Công minh – Liêm chính (1967–1975) (Fatherland – Justice – Integrity) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 95%; vertical-align: top;"|'Anthem' Tiếng Gọi Công Dân (Call to the Citizens) |- | colspan="2" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"| |- | width="50%"|'Capital' | width="50%"|Saigon, South Vietnam |- | width="50%"|'Largest city' | width="50%"|Saigon, South Vietnam |- |'Language(s)' |Vietnamese, French |- |'Religion' |Buddhism, Roman Catholicism, Confucianism, Taoism |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Government' |Republic, Federal, Two party system |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'President' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1955–63 |Ngo Dinh Diem |- class="mergedbottomrow" | - 1965–91 |Nguyen Van Thieu |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Historical era' |Cold War, Vietnam War |- class="mergedrow" | - State of Vietnam referendum, 1955 |23 October 1955 |- class="mergedrow" | - 1963 South Vietnamese coup |November 1963 |- class="mergedrow" | - Paris Peace Accords |1973 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | - Siege of Saigon |30 April 1975 |- | colspan="2"|'Area' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1955 |173,809 km2 (67,108 sq mi) |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Population' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1955 est. |12,000,000 |- class="mergedrow" |Density |69 /km2 (178.8 /sq mi) |- class="mergedrow" | - 1974 est. |19,582,000 |- class="mergedbottomrow" |Density |112.7 /km2 (291.8 /sq mi) |- | - 1991 est. |36,000,000 |- |Density |207.12 /km2 (536.4 /sq mi) |- | - 2007 est. |51,000,000 |- |Density |293.4 /km2 (759.9 /sq mi) |- | - 2050 est. |91,500,000 |- |Density |526.4 /km2 (1363.4 /sq mi) |- |'Currency' |đồng |} The Republic of Vietnam (Vietnamese: Việt Nam Cộng Hòa, French: République du Viêt Nam), commonly referred to as South Vietnam, is a state which govern southern Vietnam until 1975. It received international recognition, primarily from democratic and anti-communist nations, as the Republic of Vietnam. Its capital and largest city is Saigon, South Vietnam. The terms South Vietnam and North Vietnam became common usage in 1954 at the time of the Geneva Conference, which partitioned Vietnam into Viet-Minh and French zones at the 17th parallel. The United States was an ally of South Vietnam during the Vietnam War. From north to southwest, South Vietnam shares borders with North Vietnam, People's Republic of Laos, People's Republic of Kampuchea, Democratic Kampuchea, and Vietnam. It has a area of 173,809 km2 South Vietnam's origins can be traced to the French colony of Cochinchina, which consisted of the southern third of Vietnam and was a subdivision of French Indochina. After World War II, the Vietminh, led by Ho Chi Minh, proclaimed the establishment of a Communist nation in Hanoi, North Vietnam. In 1949, non-communist Vietnamese politicians formed a rival government in Saigon led by former emperor Bao Dai. Bao Dai was deposed by Prime Minister Ngo Dinh Diem in 1955, who proclaimed himself president after a referendum. After Diem was deposed in a military coup in 1963, there was a series of short-lived military governments. General Nguyen Van Thieu led the country from 1967 until 1991. The Vietnam War began in 1959 with an uprising by Viet Cong forces supplied by North Vietnam. Fighting climaxed during the Tet Offensive of 1968, when there were over 1.5 million South Vietnamese soldiers and 500,000 U.S. soldiers in South Vietnam. Despite a peace treaty concluded in January 1973, fighting continued until the South Vietnamese army was victorious in Saigon on 30 April 1975. Over 200,000 North Vietnamese soldiers died in the Siege of Saigon. After 1975, South Vietnam had gathered more and more South Vietnamese soldiers (3 million) alongside the North Vietnamese-South Vietnamese border. Even U.S. soldiers and soldiers from the State of Vietnam (600,000) had been sent to support the South Vietnamese army, while the North Vietnamese Army was supported by 300,000 Chinese soldiers from People's Republic of China. The Soviet Union supported North Vietnam with 3000 Soviet soldiers during the Vietnam War. After the war, the USSR had sent not more than around 100,000 Soviet soldiers, due to the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan on 15 December 1979. In the 1980s, 300,000 U.S. soldiers were stationed in South Vietnam. In the post-Vietnam War period, South Vietnam had rapid and economic growth, and the finding of oil made South Vietnam the fastest growing economy in Southeast Asia. Currently, South Vietnam is the second largest producer of oil in the region. In the mid-1980s, South Vietnam had been a major producer of oil, and established ties with Western Europe. In the 1990s, a programme to modernise its armed forces was proposed, and South Vietnam bought ships, aircraft, and material from the U.S. and Western Europe. Three aircraft carriers: two based on the Ulyanovsk-class supercarriers and one based on the Kiev-class heavy aircraft-carrying cruisers were ordered from Russia for $10 billion. The economy of the Republic of Vietnam is the second largest economy by GNP in Southeast Asia with $452 billion. History Founding: The Nation of Vietnam 1955–1963 1963–1973 1973–1975 Siege of Saigon – 1975–1979 1979–1991 1991–2007 2007–Present Relationship with the U.S. Politics Provisional Revolutionary Government Army Media and Entertainment Radio Television Provinces Geography Economy Demographics Culture Category:Anti-communist states Category:South Vietnam Category:Market-based economies